<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Donkey Dare by Theonlybeebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459835">Donkey Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlybeebee/pseuds/Theonlybeebee'>Theonlybeebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dare, Established Relationship, Feelings, Happy Ending, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlybeebee/pseuds/Theonlybeebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got a dare for you Bucky'</p><p>"Bring it Parker'</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>Peter &amp; Bucky love to dare each other to do stupid stuff, sometimes it ain't stupid</p><p>Neither wanna do the forfeit and let the other win</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Donkey Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter’s  P.O.V</p><p>Me and Bucky have this game, Donkey Dare. We have to do whatever the other person dares us to, no trying to change it or trying to get out of it, if we don’t want to do it we have to take a forfeit. The forfeit has been the same since we started with Neither of us wanting to give in. </p><p>The game started about 9 months ago when we were both bored and in a childish mood. Bucky may not be close to me in age but he still acts like a child and that's something I'm glad about, Steve and Mr. Stark not so much. When they realized me and bucky started to hang out they realized we will be bad influences on each other. </p><p>The dares started off easy, a talk in this voice, wear your clothes backwards or eat something disgusting. As time went on though, we started to get braver with the dares and started to do them in front of the team and even on missions sometimes if its a long one and we were bored, he once dared me to announce every time I hit a bad guy like I was a comic book with POW! , BANG! and ZAP!</p><p>The game started when me and Bucky admitted we have feelings for each other. Neither of us acted on it drastically apart from a few kisses here and there. No one knew about this. it was just us, I liked that. I don't think bucky wants Steve to know and I'm sure as hell Mr. Stark would kill Bucky if he knew he kissed me, let alone had feelings for me.</p><p>We both know why nothing more has come from it than just kisses and cuddling in bed watching movies. I'm scared to start a relationship and it not working and not being able to be Spider-Man without panicking about someone being safe. Bucky, on the other hand, is scared of being out, he knows it‘s ok to be out and proud but the mentality from when he realized he was gay back in the ’30s was in the back of his head telling him it's still not ok. </p><p>Steve found out about Bucky's sexuality after he got freed from all the brainwashing and the hydra programming. He accidentally let it slip when he checked out one of Shuri's Lab assistants and called him hot not realizing he said it out loud.</p><p>Steve didn't even blink an eye at first as he thought the same, then he realized it was bucky who said it and gave him a questioning look. Steve said he was ok with it and then came out to bucky as well. Him and Mr. Stark being together since the Battle Of New York</p><p>———————— </p><p>Bucky and me are sitting in the kitchen eating some leftover pizza. I’m sat on the island while Bucky is sitting on a barstool looking up at me. we don’t have anything to do today, I trained yesterday and bucky this morning. So we are just sat around bored trying to past the time or find something to do but were enjoying each other's company so we ain’t trying that hard to find something to do. </p><p>“Wanda is going shopping with Sam, Nat, and Pierto. Me and Steve are gonna watch a movie, you guys wanna join?” Mr. Stark announced walking into the kitchen to get him and Steve a drink</p><p>Shooting Bucky a look to see if he wanted to watch the movie or just chill in the kitchen, him just giving me a shrug in return leaving the decision up to me </p><p>“Yeah sure why not” replying as I stood up picking mine and Bucky’s plates up  and putting them in the sink </p><p>About ten minutes later we were all getting settled into the two sofas while Steve put the film on, cuddling into Bucky’s side I noticed him on his phone not even paying attention to anyone else. Steve sat down next to Mr. Stark and lets the billionaire fall against his side and cuddle into him </p><p>I felt my pocket vibrate signalling I had a text, I mute all my other notifications as I don’t want my phone to keep blowing up. Only the people who I care about have my phone number so I keep my texts unmuted.</p><p>I pulled my phone out my phone clearing all the older notifications and the new text before I could see it, the lock screen picture made me smile it’s a picture of me and Bucky in bed watching a movie and he has his metal arm around me, I somehow felt safer in that arm. </p><p>Bucky: Dare time!</p><p>Peter: Fuck you, Barnes, what is it?</p><p>Bucky: Go over to Tony, sit on his lap, kiss him on the cheek, and put your head in his neck and start kissing his neck. He has a soft spot for you so he won’t say anything</p><p>Peter: Steve is gonna kill me if I do, he gets mad if someone even looks at Mr. Stark for too long some times. </p><p>Bucky: Exactly, wanna do the forfeit?</p><p>Peter: Never!</p><p>Ok, fuck. I ain't doing the forfeit. That’s worse than what Steve is going to do to me once I semi kiss his boyfriend. I remember Harley once sat on Mr. Stark's lap and nuzzled into his neck and he was upset about something and Steve literally ripped Harley from Mr. Stark's lap and sat where the blonde was not even 10 seconds before shooting Harley daggers the whole time. </p><p>He did apologize to Harley after and actually comforted him as well but I don’t think he will to me as I’m gonna have to actually kiss Mr. Stark. Steve Rogers is gonna kill me for this I know it. </p><p>Looking over at Mr. Stark who’s now sat with Steve’s head on his shoulder and their hands interlocked, so how do I play this and get the least physical damage.</p><p>I walked over to Mr. Stark and sat on his lap, earning a glare from Steve right away. Fuck you, Barnes, his gonna kill me. His Captain America for crying out loud </p><p>Connecting my lips to Tony’s cheek feeling him tense up under me, moving my head to his neck and kissing him again making Mr. Stark move his head to the side a bit.</p><p>“What the shit Peter” Steve creamed, shoving me of Mr. Starks lap and on to the floor with a thud</p><p>“You can't just kiss my fucking boyfriend Peter what's wrong with you!” Steve added still shouting down at me on the floor</p><p>“Bucky told me too” is all I said before Steve stormed out of the room, Mr. Stark close behind him giving me and Bucky a disappointing look. </p><p>“The vain in Steve’s neck was gonna pop. that was so funny” Bucky laughed now letting it all out </p><p>“Shut up Buck, Steve hurt my arse when he threw me to the floor”<br/>
____________</p><p>Sitting cuddled with Pietro on the sofa watching Friends, as Pietro wasn’t feeling the best and wanted to watch it and cuddle with someone, me being me and always wanting to be cuddled said yes </p><p>the doors to the lift opened behind me, Bucky and Clint walked into the living room, just getting back from a mission. </p><p>Bucky Gave me and Pietro a smile before sitting down on the sofa next to us.</p><p>“He guys” Clint spoke giving Pietro a smile and a squeeze on his shoulder, making the speedster lean into the archer's hand. Clint walked away probably going to shower after the mission leaving us to watch TV. </p><p>My phone vibrated on the arm of the sofa, this time I saw the message and not accidentally clearing it </p><p>Bucky: Pietro likes Clint, did you see the way he changed when clint touched him? </p><p>Peter: I saw it too, It could just be Pietro though. He doesn't feel too good that’s why we’re having a cuddle session </p><p>Bucky: no I think there is more there, Pietro has always teased Clint from when they first meet apparently </p><p>Peter: do you actually think he likes him?</p><p>Bucky: yes 100%</p><p>Peter: let’s make this interesting then</p><p>Bucky: how?</p><p>Peter: I DARE you to try and get Pietro to admit he likes Clint or you HAVE to do the forfeit</p><p>Rye: it's on Parker. Leave it to me, I’m a trained assassin I think I can get someone to admit their feelings, I mean I got you to didn’t I</p><p>Peter: shut up and get on with it</p><p>A light blush coated my cheeks after what Bucky said, I tried to ignore it and just sat back to let Bucky do his dare.</p><p>“Clint was just telling me about his new girlfriend during the mission, is she nice Pietro?”</p><p>“His what? He has a girlfriend, him and Laura only just got a divorce” Pietro spoke sadness laced through his voice, making me feel bad for the speedy boy</p><p>“What's wrong Pietro you sound sad about that, I thought you would have known, you guys are close ain’t you” </p><p>“Nothing and yeah I thought we were too” a tear slipping down his cheek, he wiped it off with his super-speed hoping we didn’t notice but we did</p><p>“Talk to be Pietro. why the tear. me and Peter and here to listen ”</p><p>“I like Clint ok. More than I should, it hurts knowing he has a girlfriend right after his divorce and won't ever feel the same way and even hid his new girlfriend from me” </p><p>“He doesn't have a girlfriend Pietro. I thought you liked him so I lied so you would admit it”</p><p>“Fuck you Bucky. Why did you do that you could have just asked” he shouted his accent getting stronger as he got more upset </p><p>Bucky just shot me a look. I knew what the looked held, anger that he was forced to hurt Pietro but relief that he doesn't have to do the forfeit.</p><p>—————— </p><p>Bucky and I were sat on the sofa watching some film he put on. Everyone else was either training, on a mission or away from the compound so it was just us two here.  but I kept feeling him look at me. </p><p>“Hey Pete, I got a dare for you,” the super-soldier said, looking over at me Nervousness playing through his eyes, not many people can read Bucky but I can.</p><p>“Make out with me” a hint of a smirk pulled on his lips but I could tell he was scared of my reply</p><p>I put my hands on his shoulders before pushing him back into the sofa and connecting our lips with force </p><p>Bucky relaxed under my touch, smiling into the kiss. We both started to lose our breath so I turned my attention to his neck living light kisses and nibbles before attacking his sweet spot on his neck making him moan loud. </p><p>I felt Him start to get hard under me, making me roll my hips and attack his sweet spot making him curse under me. </p><p>“Peter stop I’m gonna-“ his breath hitched and his eyes rolled back a bit “cum” he breathed</p><p>“Well someone was horny then” I laughed, kissing his lips again </p><p>“I couldn’t help it. Yesterday in the gym you looked so hot. Got me all worked up” he admitted an embarrassed look on his face </p><p>“I’ve got a Dare for you Bucky, go on a date with me,” I asked hoping he would say yes after the events that just happened </p><p>“Can I forfeit?” </p><p>“What?” I croaked out. Trying to let him see that it hurt me </p><p>“I'm kidding Peter, yes I’ll do the dare,” he said as he kissed me again. More passion in it this time. </p><p>__________________ </p><p>Bucky said he didn’t want the date to be fancy, he would love where ever I take him. So I choose mini golf and then we will go for dinner. I probably should have realized I would lose mini golf when I’m playing with an expert marksman and he got seven holes in one making it look easy.</p><p>For dinner I decided to take Bucky to this Gourmet burger place Ned and MJ have been talking about, it had a nice atmosphere and was quite which I knew Bucky liked</p><p>We were sat in a booth across from each other, instead of looking at the menu in my hands I looked up at Bucky as he was reading his menu. </p><p>Watching him play and seeing him so relaxed made me realize how much I actually like Bucky and want to be with him. I want to be called his and for people to know I’m his. </p><p>I know Bucky’s scared to be out but even if we tell Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark I’ll be happy. I’m still scared about being in a relationship but I know Bucky can take care of himself and isn’t helpless </p><p>Looking back down at the menu releasing I need to make a decision before the server comes over</p><p>“Hey guys, I’m Carmen and I’ll be looking after you guys today. So what’s it gonna be” I looked up at our waitress, black curly hair tied up into a ponytail, an orange 50s style diner dress and a smile plastered across her face. She didn’t look that much older than me </p><p>“I’ll have the mighty burger and a sprite please” Bucky spoke to the waitress who gave a smile in return and wrote down his order, I saw he look down at Bucky again and look at his metal arm before looking over to me </p><p>“I’ll go for the deli burger and a strawberry milkshake please” </p><p>“I’ll bring your drinks over for you guys in a second and your food will be out shortly” Carmen spoke as she collected our menus giving us a smile before walking away </p><p>Looking back over to Bucky who looked out of it in thought while looking out the window that was next to up</p><p>“Peter, final dare of the day” </p><p>Bucky then grabbed both my hands interlocking them with his</p><p>“Be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“I don’t need to be dared for that Buck” I admitted pulling him in to kiss his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it</p><p>I have an idea for a part 2 and maybe a 3, if you wanna see more let me know</p><p>leave a kudos and a comment, I love seeing them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>